The present invention relates to metal detection systems. More specifically, the present invention provides a wearable metal detection system including a glove configured to emit an audible alert via either one of a glove speaker or an earpiece speaker upon the detection of metal, wherein the glove optionally includes a puncture-proof layer.
Metal detectors are often utilized at security checkpoints to detect the presence of metallic objects in order to prevent weapons or other dangerous items from crossing the checkpoint. A typical metal detector includes a frame having an open center area. When an individual or object passes through the frame, the metal detector sounds an alert if metal is detected. One drawback of this system is that it alerts a potentially dangerous individual that a weapon they are carrying has been detected, possibly causing them to react violently. Further, if an individual or an item such as a bag needs to be searched for a metallic object, the individual conducting the search may be injured by the metallic object. For example, a needle in a pocket can puncture the hand of the individual searching for the object, which may lead to serious injury.
There exist portable metal detection systems that address some of the issues of a standing metal detection unit. For example, an individual may use a wireless metal detection wand to search another individual for metallic objects. However, the user's hands are occupied while holding and waving the wand, leaving them unable to defend themselves if the individual being searched becomes violent. Further, if the wand detects metal, the user must still search for the object and may potentially be injured while doing so. In view of the above concerns, it is desirable to provide a wearable metal detection system that allows users to manipulate objects while detecting for metal. It is also desirable to provide a wearable metal detection system that is puncture-proof to protect the wearer from injury while searching an item or individual for metallic objects.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wearable metal detection systems. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.